


You, Me, and the B

by DevilishDivine



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Cute, Fluff, Let's Players, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Septiplier - Freeform, YouTube, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishDivine/pseuds/DevilishDivine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first post here and of course it's an mpreg. Please do not read if mpreg isn't your cup of tea, no need to be rude with negative views. I will accept criticism though. Anyways, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MPREG

It's been about a a few weeks now that Jack hasn't been feeling quite himself. He's been waking up with a bad case of nausea and has been sleeping a lot more lately. Mark was down right worried about his partner. He decided to take Jack to the hospital where their doctor can run some tests. As Jack talked to the doctor in one room, Mark waited anxiously in another. He hoped that it was nothing serious. He couldn't bare to lose the one he loves so much. As Mark began to bite his nails, he saw Jack and the doctor come out of the exam room. They shook hands and Jack quietly stepped over to Mark. 

"So? D-did he say anything about your condition?" Mark said, letting the nervousness slip out. "No, he said my test results will come back in a week." Jack said, kinda bummed that he has to wait more. Mark became frustrated and Jack could see it in Mark's actions. "Look, babe, the doc thinks I don't have anything seri--" Mark cut him off "THINKS?! What do you mean 'thinks'?!! He's a doctor, he should KNOW!" Starting a scene in the waiting room, Jack grabbed Mark's hand "It's ok, love. Let's go home now." Mark managed to calm himself, seeing his lover's crystal blue eyes always put him at such ease. Mark bit his lip and nodded, letting his husband lead him out.

As the week went by, Jack's condition didn't worsen nor get any better. Mark was still a worried wreck and counted down the days for the results to come in. He couldn't help but to feel terrible about his husband's unknown illness. He wanted to do something but he can't. He felt useless as a partner and as a husband. Jack reassures him that he's alright but Mark continues to beat himself up about it.

The day has come, the results have finally arrived. Jack convinced Mark to sleep in in which Mark did so knowing he hasn't gotten a good night's rest for a while now. Jack took it upon himself to read the results while drinking a nice hot cup of ginger tea to help settle his routine nausea. As he read the paper, he couldn't believe what he'd read. He reread the same piece of paper 3 times until it finally sank in on what was indeed wrong with him. He wanted to wake Mark up immediately to tell him but he knew Mark greatly needs this time to sleep. So Jack, instead went to the store in the mean time.

A couple of hours went by and Mark had finally awoken from his slumber. He was still tired but he needed to know the results. In nothing but his PJs, he walked down the stairs as quickly as possible. He ended up in the kitchen where he was greeted by his husband handing him a hot cup of coffee. Mark smiled, kissed his darling on the cheek, and sat down at the table.

"Top of the mornin', babe. I'm glad you're awake. I've got good news and best news." Jack spoke, his Irish accent filling Mark's ears with delight. "So... the results came in and the good news is that I really don't have anything life threatening." Jack said, Mark sighed in relief and chuckled, " Oh thank goodness, babe I was so worried I thought something bad was going on!" Jack smiled, "Now hold on, let me get to the best news..." Mark tilted his in confusion but listened carefully. Jack took out small paper bag, "Close your eyes and hold out your hand, love." Jack said tenderly, Mark chuckled some more and did as he was told. Jack excitedly took out the contents of the bag and placed it gently in Mark's palm. "Ok... open them!" As Mark opened his eyes, all that lay in his hand were a set of tiny pink shoes." Mark laughed. "Jack, these are lovely but aren't these shoes a tad bit too small for me?" Jack shook his head and giggled, "No no, Mark! Take a closer look and think really hard for who they're for." Mark began rubbing his beard, trying to make sense of this riddle. He looked at the tiny shoes then at Jack then at the tiny sho... it finally clicked. Mark's eyes widened and all he looked at was his partner. "I- Oh my- Y- you're...?" Jack nodded, placing a hand on his midsection. "For about 2 months now... Mark, we're having a wee one." Mark's face brightened tenfold and his lip began to quiver. He stood up and embraced his husband lovingly. Jack felt Mark beginning to sob on his shoulder. Jack ran his fingers through his lover's hair and placed a soft kiss on his temple. Mark sniffled and brought his head up to look at his lover's face. "I'm sorry my emotions got the best of me." Mark said while wiping his tears away. Jack smiled, "It's alright, I already did my fair share of crying." Mark smiled warmly at his partner then his eyes laid at Jack's tummy. 

"I can't believe we're having a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds Mark's hospitality a bit suffocating. But as soon as he sets his foot down, the couple is faced with trouble.

Ever since Jack announced his pregnancy, Mark has been in mother hen mode 24/7. Making sure Jack was comfortable every day, every hour, and every minute. Jack found this slightly irritating because Mark’s been restricting him from doing stuff he wants to do. He doesn’t let him go out to go shopping, stay up too late, nor eat any junk food. This made Jack upset and confined. 

Jack thought it would be a good idea to have a talk with Mark about his behavior and how he’s been acting. As Mark got home from a shopping trip that Jack wanted to do in the first place, the Irish man told Mark to sit his butt down for a talk. Mark was confused. What did his lover want to talk about? Did he do something wrong? Is Jack sick of him? All the thoughts came rushing through Mark’s head like a tsunami making him as anxious as ever. Jack took in a deep breath and let the words spill out. “Mark, ever since we found out about the kid you’ve been smothering me! I’m being confined in my own house, I’m getting rules and a strict bedtime from you as if I’m being parented, and you’re just… you’re just…” Mark looked wearingly at his lover. Jack went pale and stumbled over. Mark rushed over to him in an instant, catching him before he hit the ground. “M-Mark, I don’t feel very good.” Jack stuttered. He definitely didn’t look good. Mark was frightened, this is exactly the thing he didn’t want happening. He picked up his husband, buckled him into the car, and drove to the hospital.

As they got the hospital, Jack fainted as soon as they got out of the car. Mark was spiraling out of control with fear for the baby and his lover. He picked him up, luckily he caught Jack again before he could hurt himself by landing on the concrete. Mark ran up into the waiting room with Jack in his arms practically crying out for help. Doctors rushed in with a wheelchair and took Jack to another room. Mark wanted to go with him but the doctors wouldn’t allow it. Mark just sat anxiously for a couple of hours in the waiting room as thought ran through his mind. He couldn’t help but sob. The others in the waiting room gave him pitiful looks. 

After 2 and a half dreadful hours later, the doctor came out to speak with Mark. Mark stood up lightening fast which startled the doctor a bit. “How is he? Is he ok? How is my baby?” Mark asked with tear filled eyes. “You’re partner and your child is fine, Mr. Fischbach. We ran some scans and tests and found nothing serious… but….” Mark’s heart was beating faster as the doctor paused. “Jack’s red blood cell count is drastically low so he seems to be suffering from anemia. This is what caused him to faint. So I’m going to ask that you make sure he’s eating an iron rich diet and for him to take some prenatal vitamins that I’ll prescribe to him.” Mark was instantly relieved to hear that. “May I go see him? Please?” Mark begged. The doctor nodded and told him the room number he was in. Mark dashed to the room while countless nurses were telling him not to run. 

As Mark opened the door to greet his husband, the smile that was on his face vanished. He found his partner sobbing into his knees. Mark was confused once again. “Jack? Babe, what’s wrong?” Mark said as he sat by a nearby chair. Jack wiped his tears away, “Because I feel terrible, Mark.” Jack said between hiccups and sobs. “A-are you still not feeling well? I’ll go get a nurse.” Mark stood up but was halted by his lover. “I don’t feel terrible sick I feel terrible emotionally.” Mark sat back down, “Then tell me what’s wrong, babe.” Jack took a shaky breath and spoke, “Back at the house before my whole ‘episode’ I was going to tell to stop treating me like a child. And now I realize that you’ve just been wanting me to be safe and healthy and I… and I…” Jack started sobbing again. Mark knew Jack’s hormones were out of whack and making him emotional as hell but he did have a point. He has been being too harsh on Jack. He didn’t mean to be so overly protective but this is their first baby so he went a little out of control. Mark sat next to Jack on the bed he was on and hugged him lovingly, “I should be the one saying sorry, Jack. I got out of hand and suffocated you with my overprotectiveness. I’m so sorry.” Jack buried his face in Mark’s chest, sniffling and hiccupping. Mark began rubbing soft circles on Jack’s back which seemed to calm him down. Jack lifted his head and looked his lover in the eyes. “I love you, Mark.” Jack said softly. Mark smiled and cupped Jack’s face. “I love you too, to the moon and back.” He said in response, he then kissed his lover tenderly. “I promise, I’ll be a better husband and father.” Jack smiled, “Same here, babe. Same here.”

Once Jack was given a prescription by their doctor, they started walking out of the waiting room to go home. As they soon as they opened their car doors a nurse ran out and told them they forgot something. “Hey! Sorry I forgot to give you these, Mr. McLoughlin! Have a safe drive home!” she then ran back inside the hospital. Jack looked confused, she just gave him a sealed yellow envelope. What could it be? As they both got in the car and fastened their seatbelts, Mark asked Jack what the Nurse gave him. He shrugged, “I dunno… should we open it now?” Jack said, examining the envelope. Mark thought for a second, “Shouldn’t we save it until we get home?” Jack just continued looking at it. “Alright, go ahead and open it then the suspense is killing me.” Jack began opening it and pulled out it’s contents. The Irish looked at it and gasped.   
“Oh my God, Mark.” Jack said excitedly. “What? What is it?” Mark asked. Jack gave him the contents of the envelope. They were photos of an ultrasound they gave Jack while he was unconscious. “It’s our baby, Mark. Look how tiny they are.” Mark covered his mouth from awe and his eyes watered. They both started crying again, but this time from sheer happiness. Mark reached over to Jack’s small belly bump and laid his hand on it. “I love you, pipsqueak. Can’t wait to meet you.” Jack couldn’t help but laugh at the nickname. “Pipsqueak? Really?’ Jack giggled. “Well, they are tiny, aren’t they?” Mark said, giggling as well. Jack continued to laugh. “Ah geez, you’re too adorable, Mark.”


End file.
